


【穆拉/宽扎 AU】第五娱乐区

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 星际迷航AU，恶搞故事这一系列中的一篇舰长！拉姆大副！克洛泽领航员！罗伊斯舵手！莱万多夫斯基医疗官！穆勒首席科学官！克罗斯
Relationships: Eden Hazard/Toni Kroos, Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

当拉姆舰长宣布他们将在第五停留两天的时候，欢呼几乎让他听不到自己说话的声音。第五是位于beta象限的星际娱乐区，从远处看，它就像一个巨大的圆盘，停留在黑色的无垠的宇宙中。八个行星的引力使第五娱乐区几乎不用花费任何燃料。它的外观光滑，由电制变色玻璃制成，在不同的时间放射出不同的颜色来。当无畏号接近第五的时候，两个黑色大眼睛在玻璃屏上张开，舰员知道这就是正在扫描。没过三分钟，玻璃向两边分开，无畏号缓缓滑入第五之中。舵手莱万多夫斯基已经将手从控制板上抬了起来，微微抬眉漫无目的往旁边看，有意的不去看旁边的领航员罗伊斯。一旦进入第五，一切就被它接管了，船就像飞行车滑入清洁站一样，完全是自动的，按照预定轨道进入泊车点。  
船停稳的时候，舰舱里又是一阵欢呼，几乎穿透门板传入舰桥上来。舰桥上的人并不会那么明显的表露情绪，所有人都还站在原地，但也能感受到空气中的一点轻松感。舰长从座位上站起来，若无其事地说那就两天后见。他接着快步走了出去，大副克洛泽紧随其后。安全门打开的瞬间泄露了更多的欢呼进来，舰长拉姆也迅速换上了一副伪装出的笑容，对每一个路过的舰员微微点头。  
门关上了，舰桥上的人还在面面相觑。罗伊斯扒拉了扒拉旁边的科学官托尼·克罗斯，低声说：“他怎么了？”  
即将能获得两天假期的喜悦还是比不过八卦的欲望，别人假装没在听，都在收拾自己的东西，实际上也悄悄竖起了耳朵。托尼摇了摇头，表示他一无所知。这时候通讯官胡梅尔斯凑了过来说：“我听说了一个传闻。”  
偏生胡梅尔斯不让其他好奇的人听，只是示意托尼和马尔科把头凑过来，等他们三个大脑袋扎在一起，胡梅尔斯才悄悄地说：“我听说前几天舰长训了他的勤务兵，关了他几天禁闭。然后那个哥们呢，也挺刚，他正好有不知道从哪里走私过来的酒，就喝醉了。在自己屋里喝醉也就算了，他偏偏还跑到甲板娱乐区和人一起喝，就是想看舰长会不会接着罚他。这还不算完，他喝多了以后还大肆宣传，舰长从上船开始，从来没有那方面的事情。”  
“哪方面？”罗伊斯问，克罗斯白了他一眼。  
罗伊斯这才明白过来，恍然大悟的哦了一声，刚想谴责这人嘴真大，但是接着神色又复杂起来：“但这也太久了吧……我们开始任务是从……这得有三年多了。”  
莱万多夫斯基在他背后轻轻咳嗽了几声，胡梅尔斯也拍了一下他肩膀，示意他声音有点太大了。克罗斯抱着胸靠着仪表盘，挑挑眉，倒是什么也没说。

“我知道你想说什么，”结伴回屋的路上罗伊斯还在对着克罗斯感叹，“你想说这不是正常的么？”  
有瓦肯血统的科学官瞥了他一眼，还是一句不说。  
“别装了。”罗伊斯笑着推了他一把：“我可看到你放到浴室里的那些小，哦不，大工具了。”  
克罗斯被他闹的也笑了起来，他倒是从小在地球长大，对人类时不时的肢体骚扰也早已习惯。想起来还有点不好意思，星舰为了节省空间，隔壁房间的人会共用卫生间。比如舰长和大副就用同一个。他和马尔科也是选了隔壁仓房，马尔科还是像在学校里那样，隔三差五会带人回来，一占卫生间就一小时，托尼为了报复，就在一天早上把自己藏在床下的工具箱打开，挑了几个新购入的，一样一样的整整齐齐摆进了柜子里。那天晚上罗伊斯又带着莱万多夫斯基进了卫生间，托尼早早睡觉静待好戏。果然，第二天早上五点不到，罗伊斯就通过卫生间的门进入了他的房间，推着他抱怨说你可把我害惨了，眼圈红着，谁知道是哭了还是没睡。但他也没力气闹很久，把克罗斯推开以后很快抢了一个地方卷过被子睡着了。  
“今天出去玩吧。”克罗斯想了想，低头说。  
“啊？我还以为你又要泡实验室。”  
“没什么事情，上次那些标本已经处理完了。”克罗斯说：“就去喝一杯我就上来，你爱怎么玩怎么玩。”  
“成交。”罗伊斯跟他击了一下掌，刚要进屋，忽然又探出半个头来，咯咯笑着：“穿漂亮点啊托尼。”

六个小时后。  
菲利普·拉姆满身别扭的坐在角落。这家俱乐部有个非常古怪的名字，用地球语翻译出来，应该叫航行者之死。它的舞池在拉姆看来只是一片纯白的平阔空地，不像整个第五娱乐区一样灯红酒绿，充满刺激感。他听说“脸红美人鱼”的舞池是深海世界，能看到鱼在自己旁边游来游去，抬起头是深渊中的一缕天光。但克洛泽跟他解释说进去就不一样了，这家的卖点就是进入舞池的时候就与脑机系统进行无线连接，每个人都可以拥有独特的幻想世界。  
“反正我不会进去跳舞。”拉姆当时说。  
克洛泽看着他，用了另一种说法：“你来这里是为了找人睡觉的，你肯定不想见到自己的舰员吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“那这家就是最安全的，这家不是熟客根本不会来，你带的那些毛头小子更不会来。而且关键是，万一有人碰巧过来了，他也会沉迷在自己的幻觉里，不会注意到你。”  
拉姆这才点了点头，硬着头皮跟着克洛泽走了进去。他都有点后悔自己赌这个气。克洛泽一进来给他指了个座位，就迫不及待的进了舞池。现在他坐在吧台旁边，穿着克洛泽给他挑的奇怪v领紧身上衣和同样紧的裤子，才觉得非常不合时宜。他想起克洛泽劝他如果感觉尴尬就喝杯酒，于是抬手随便刷信用点叫了一杯。

灌下两杯烈酒菲利普才感觉好一点。他倒是不担心自己的安全问题，虽然大副显然顾不上他，但第五有着非常出色的安全系统（克洛泽开玩笑地说，甚至比船员上舰检查还严格），这也让它与那些随便建立的黑市娱乐区不同。首先每一艘进港的船都会经过严格的扫描，一旦被察觉违规就会被直接控制。那么犯罪者将无法离开第五的范围。其次每一个进入娱乐区的人也会被全身扫描，确认信用记录与是否携带违禁物品。最后，第五还全部覆盖着心情判断系统，如果系统判断进行交易或者x行为的个体有违反对方意志的行为，将立刻通知星际警察。虽然没有人知道它们的算法是什么，但看起来还算行之有效。  
他点第三杯的时候克洛泽还过来看了他一眼，皱眉说你别光喝酒。克洛泽看那时候拉姆得有四五成醉意，是那种神智还清醒但已经陷入某种情绪中的状态。在白色顶灯下菲利普看起来挺乖巧，金色头发长度介于支棱起来和垂下去之间，大眼睛盯着前面，半天才缓慢的眨一下。像个逃课的叛逆大学生。菲利普立刻给他也点了一杯。克洛泽在他旁边坐下来。  
克制着摸他脑袋一把的冲动，克洛泽说：“你要不舒服就回去，没必要陪我。”  
“不。”拉姆说，他视线越过克洛泽肩膀：“我觉得那边那个人可能对我有点意思。”  
“没必要。”克洛泽也没往后看，就说。  
“不是这个原因。”拉姆冷笑：“我不需要和人搞来证明自己。”他手指轻轻敲敲杯子，又笑着说：“即使你总是占领卫生间我也不会嫉妒的。”  
“哦？”  
“米洛，”他又低头，睫毛的阴影盖在脸上：“你知道我上一个稳定关系是什么时候吗？”  
克洛泽心想他确实是喝多了，琢磨着要不要再问下去，他生怕拉姆明天醒来就杀他灭口。  
但醉鬼哪里听得到他的心声，就又自行继续下去：“是二十年前。在星舰学院大一的时候。”  
“……我记得他。”克洛泽在心里叹气，向前倾握住对方的手：“菲利普……”  
“所以我根本不需要亲密关系。”拉姆斩钉截铁的推开他的手，把杯子重重的落在桌子上。  
“……”  
“但我需要被人相信，被信任就是拥有权力。”拉姆继续说。  
“我们都信任你。”  
“不是这样的。”拉姆看着他：“你们不是信任我，是信任我的职位，我的过去，或者我的军衔。”他转过脸去：“没有人站在我这一边。”  
克洛泽叹了一口气，跟对方说酒精放大了你的感觉想必对方也不会信。但拉姆的视线又迅速从他身上游移开来：“你去玩吧，我看你走了那个人才会过来。”  
克洛泽想让他玩开心也不错，就还是起身回了舞池。只不过他还是忍不住一会儿往吧台那边看一眼，过了一会儿，拉姆旁边果然坐了一个人，他们看起来相谈甚欢。于是克洛泽把目光转开。

这地方看起来确实像个坟地。克洛泽走了以后菲利普自己想，一片被压扁的纯白，光滑的，没有颗粒感的白。弧度的地表让远处跳舞的人看起来像一群沉没在黑夜中的影子。菲利普用手扶了一下台面，他想离开了，好像他看宇宙坟场看的还不够多一样。那时候他们都还年轻，有的是希望，而希尔德布兰受不了，说他恐高，恐黑，恐宇宙。说白了就是怕死。真他妈的不行。不想他，想想这个在向你走来的人，忘掉过去忘掉死亡忘掉你是个舰长玩得高兴，克洛泽的话搅碎在他脑子里。菲利普这才把视线从远处收回来，看向对面这个男人。  
对方看起来挺普通的，各方面都达标的平庸，一眼扫过去记不住脸的人。对方微笑着说可以请你一杯吧，菲利普答应了。如果未来就是这种东西未来真是个垃圾。  
菲利普珉了一口酒，他忽然想对着这个陌生人把他内心深处的话说出来，他对克洛泽都有所保留，因为他们还不够互相信任。他搜肠刮肚找了半天词汇，才终于说了——  
“格林德尔将军真是个垃圾。”  
“啊？”对方不解的皱眉。  
“说真的，他提出的星际航行法二号计划完全让人读不下去，尤其是其中的第823条，什么东西，瓦肯人怎么可能同意这样一条有风险的通道穿过他们的卫星带，还有第536条——”

马尔科不知道到哪里去了，这是第五娱乐区最近最火热的酒吧，托尼放眼望去，还能零星看到几个自己的同事。他说是下来喝一杯，但清楚知道自己酒量的他并不想喝醉，喝醉了指不定他能干出什么，比如跳上桌子大喊我暗恋大副十年什么的？他才不想第二天登上舰内娱乐新闻的榜首（舰长的遭遇真让人心有戚戚焉！）长途星际旅行无聊的很，大家可以把一个笑话连着讲三天。  
托尼就点了一个巧克力蛋糕，巧克力是瓦肯人的酒精，但因为他是瓦肯混血，所以对他的中枢神经的影响并没那么大。托尼拒不承认是因为他喜欢巧克力蛋糕的味道。他拿着小勺子专心致志的一口一口吃着，全然没注意人有人挤到了他旁边。  
“嗨，”圆圆脑袋圆圆眼睛的陌生人问：“要来一只Tribble吗？”  
“什么？”  
对方热情的捧出了一个小圆毛球放到他手心里，棕色的毛混着白毛，摸起来柔软极了。托尼轻轻的用手指触碰了小东西几下，它发出了令人愉悦的、轻轻的咕咕声。  
“它喜欢你啊。”陌生人笑了，眼睛眯成一道缝，“不然这只就送给你了。嗨，我叫艾登。”  
怎么会这么自来熟！托尼心里腹诽，但是手仍停留在小动物身上。对方就安静的含着笑看他玩，也没说什么。  
“我不能把它带到船上去。”托尼还是叹息着把手指从tribble身上拿开：“它的繁殖速率太高了。可能过五天船都会被它堆满了。你是从经销商手里买过来的吗？我奉劝你少给它东西吃，不然很快就会堆满你的仓库。”  
艾登微笑的眼睛里多了点审视：“不是，我是自己带过来的。”  
“你自己？”科学官笑了：“从gamma象限？”  
“我自己。”艾登吸吸鼻子，无辜地看着他：“我的驾驶技术很好的。虽然比不上你们那种大星舰的水平——”  
托尼猛然意识到自己刚才说 的话泄露了不少信息，他习惯精准计算，所以那句五天就能堆满大概也向对方透露了自己星舰的容积率，而星联这一级别的星舰共有10艘，正在本星系执行任务的……如果对方想查，很快就能知道他是从哪里来的，但他对另一个问题更感兴趣，因此只是笑了笑，没多说，而是问到：“那你怎么把它运输过来的，如果我相信你真的是自己开船，那小运载船的体量完全不能承受它的繁殖速率……”  
“冷藏。”艾登蘸了一点水，在桌子上写了个数字：“在这个温度下tribble会进入休眠状态，但并不影响其生命活动能力。它体表被毛，而身体里除了消化道和生殖器官什么也米有，简单的小家伙，不是吗？你想要么，这只归你了，你想做什么实验都可以，最好能证明我说的不对，但是——你欠我一杯。”  
托尼无辜地看了看他：“巧克力蛋糕可以吗？”  
“为什么不呢，”艾登大笑起来：“我最喜欢巧克力蛋糕了！”  
他又促狭地眨了眨眼：“就像我喜欢瓦肯人一样。”


	2. Chapter 2

三个小时之后。  
医疗官托马斯·穆勒被叫到舰长的舱室的时候，他刚刚和轮机长诺伊尔等一些朋友从下面玩完上来。他们说说笑笑的踏入传送机，刚准备往自己的舱室走，托马斯的通讯器就响了起来，他对着曼努比了个嘘的手势，就接了起来。菲利普·拉姆的声音从那边传过来，疲惫但是坚定，直截了当地问他是否回到舰上。在一整个仿佛飘在云端的晚上之后，他的声音给了托马斯一种实感。  
是的，舰长。他回答，我刚刚回来。  
那你过来一下。  
托马斯还没回答，通话就被切断了。他只能向诺伊尔耸耸肩，夸张的做了一个那今晚只能这样了的姿势。没关系，曼努看起来完全不在乎，事实上，他可能已经站不稳了，正一手扶着桌子，脸上还露出一个傻笑。  
不然我先帮你分离酒精，托马斯说。  
不要，曼努把他的手扒拉下来，我喝酒就是为了喝醉的。扫兴鬼，快走吧。

进屋的第一感觉是，拉姆的舱室温度比正常更高。但是他仍然把整个人裹在被子里，只有一只胳膊伸出来，软软的顺着床垂下去，显然没有换衣服。  
穆勒往前走了两步，在床前蹲下来，发现他的脸有点不正常的红，头上却没有汗。拉姆侧过脸来看他，那时候他们的脸挨的挺近，穆勒几乎能感觉到对方发烫的呼吸，还没等他问对方可不可以进行进一步检查，拉姆就微微点了点头，穆勒才把手放在他头上。  
“我在下面喝了大概四杯调制酒。”拉姆慢慢地说，一半是在努力回忆，另一半似乎是在努力抓住自己的意识，“我有很多年没有摄入酒精，但这应该不至于达到酒精中毒的地步。”  
精神是清晰的，穆勒在心里判断，没有酒精中毒的主要症状。  
他用三录仪简单的扫描了一下对方的身体，拉姆大概觉得自己垂着的手有点阻挡对方操作，就想把手抬起来，但是努力了几次无果，穆勒看了以后，就帮他把胳膊塞进被子里。大概出于一种强迫症，他又仔细的掖了掖被子。当他做这一切的时候，拉姆就那样安静的注视着他。  
但对方平静的表情上忽然出现了一丝迟疑：“会不会是病毒？”  
第五娱乐区确实是星际各色人等的交汇之处，但是穆勒摇了摇头，如果有这样起病急的传染病，他应该已经有所耳闻。他看了一眼读数，忽然问拉姆：“舰长，您喝的每一杯酒都是直接从复制机中取出的么，有没有经手别人的可能？”  
“最后一杯是别人请我的。”即使大脑昏昏沉沉，拉姆还是明白了他的意思，他咬着嘴唇，回答却毫不迟疑：“是的，之后我才回到舰上，然后试图休息，但是……我不知道有多久时间，仍然无法入睡。”  
“那我会抽取您的血样，传送到实验室，重点排除一下几种常见镇定药物。您可能不知道，这是娱乐区的常用手段之一，通过药物让对方的意识模糊，逃避系统的侦查。如果真是这样的话，幸亏您及时回到舰上，不然……”  
“辛苦了。”也不知道听懂了穆勒的意思没有，拉姆重重点了两下头，就慢慢闭上眼睛。但托马斯知道他仍然睡不着，深色的睫毛在微微抖动。  
“不辛苦。”沉默了两秒以后，托马斯一如既往的热烈回答：“在您的管理下，实验室谁敢逃班呢？我这就给他们传样本过去。”

托马斯走出拉姆的房间，神情古怪，他在门前站了一会儿，脑中一一排查现在还有谁会在船上。克洛泽不行，据拉姆说，他跟拉姆一起下去的，现在估计还没上来；莱万多夫斯基或者罗伊斯肯定不行；诺伊尔和自己不方便离开；他想了想，首先往托尼的屋子走，他想起罗伊斯说过，托尼那里收藏了不少全新道具。  
但还没走到托尼舱室前，他就停住了脚步，托马斯知道瓦肯人五感敏锐，就一步不再往前走。从他星舰学院时代的老友、冷淡的科学官托尼·克罗斯房间里传来的，分明是一声声调笑和低吟。他零星听到有人闷哼了几声，接着是什么从光滑的表面上滚下去的声音，再接着就是托尼的笑声。  
穆勒转身就走。他确实好奇这个假期发生了什么，但是现在不是时候。

他这次直接冲保安室去，无论大家在干什么，保安处处长基米希总得呆在船上，一年到头也很难有休息的时候。（因为这个，你也得体谅他有时候一副想找人打架的表情）但他还没走到保安室，就看到年轻的科学组蓝衫莱奥·戈雷茨卡的身影一闪，似乎也是往保安室去的。  
“莱奥。”他小步跑过去，挤出一个笑容，挡在他面前，“去找约书亚？”  
戈雷茨卡的脸好像红了一点，也是嘛，离岸假期不出去玩，想必是在船上有什么约会。难怪基米希最近脾气好像好了一点。但托马斯暗中叹了一口气，他不得不让这对小情侣先分开一会儿了：“我有件事情要拜托你。”  
“什么事情？”不疑有他，戈雷茨卡睁大了眼睛，看着挺单纯。  
“我长话短说，你知道有的傻瓜会在别人酒里下药吧。我们这次又有人中招了，他呢，现在还处在第一阶段，眩晕，失去抵抗能力，神经高度兴奋，肌肉快速收缩，发抖。但你知道吃了这种药，他很快会进入第二阶段，就是，嗯，发春。”  
“嗯。”  
“你能帮我下去采购所有能买到的道具么，”穆勒尽量诚恳地说：“我本来也可以订购并从复制机那里取货，但这样会慢一点。”  
“那位舰员不应该自己有一些道具吗？”戈雷茨卡困惑地问。  
穆勒又想到那个拉姆这几年没有x生活的传闻，顿了一下才说：“我也这么认为，不过接下来几小时可能会非常难熬，我还是想做好所有准备。”  
戈雷茨卡带着一脸疑惑小跑走了。穆勒靠在舱壁上，这本来是很简单的，他完全没必要骗拉姆需要血检——每个离岸假期几乎都有人中这种招数，他一眼都能看出来！也可以像对待其他人一样，直接注射抑制药物解决问题。但他知道自己不能这么做，因为对于处方药，他必须上报医疗记录，尤其是对于舰长来说，那么舰长之前的传闻加上新的传闻，势必会造成不太好的影响。最重要的是，他知道菲利普·拉姆是怎样的人，不知道为什么，他并不愿意让一次意外毁掉他多年经营，或者让大家通过几个花边新闻就对他形成错误的印象。  
当然，最终决定还是要拉姆自己来做。穆勒现在就会返回舰长舱室，告诉他方法和可能发生的一切后果。不过在心里，他已经知道他会选择哪种，而且也已经帮他做好了准备。

托尼·克罗斯从没经过这么疯狂的一天，他先是被自称艾登·阿扎尔的宠物贩子带到了他的小运输船上，对方给他展示了自己最喜欢的软毛座椅（这有什么好玩的？！虽然托尼当时还是傻兮兮笑个不停），然后艾登又拉着他说要给他表演一下穿越陨石群的漂移技术。大概是巧克力蛋糕有点上头，托尼居然乖乖的坐在副驾驶系好了安全带。  
艾登故意做了几个旋转三百六十度的难度动作，似乎想让对方尖叫出来。但是当他带着笑意看过来的时候，托尼不但没叫，反而睁大眼睛，一脸被逗笑的欢乐感，于是艾登的笑容就更热烈。  
过了一会儿，托尼才说：“不是故意扫兴，但是你有这个技术，最后就用来跨星系贩卖Tribble？”  
“它不可爱吗？”  
托尼又低头揉了揉手里的绒绒球：“可爱。”  
“那就足够了。”艾登说：“那你呢，怎么会想去星舰学院，然后上了科考船。”  
“你能看到足够壮阔的星系。”托尼说，伸出一只手在空中比划（该死，他确实有点上头了）：“只有上这种大船，才能带上足够燃料，向还没建立补给站的地方飞去。”  
“但其实呢——”托尼长叹，“也没什么好玩的，大部分时候都很无聊，和在地球上的工作没什么区别。工资也不高，还很忙，军事化管理，工伤风险大，遇到一个不好的上司要你命。”  
“那就是还有一些时候很好玩。”艾登笑了，笑的靠倒在座位上，蓝眼睛看着亮晶晶的。  
托尼看了一会儿，就直接凑过去亲了他一口。艾登用一只手抚摸着他脖子上毛茸茸的地方，另一只手伸到仪表盘上，改成了自动巡航。在接下来的一个小时零三分钟里，他们静静地绕着黑色的第五娱乐区旋转。那黑色里可能隐藏着很多绚烂的色彩，很多明天再也见不到又无限轮回的惊人景观，可他俩只是裹在同一件艾登的温暖旧外套里，翘着脚看着窗外，三十四分钟之后，他们绕过了第五的长轴，beta象限的恒星放射出灿烂光芒，照在他们脸上。  
托尼忽然有个想法：“走，我带你去看看我的船。”

他都记不清接下来两小时是怎么度过的了，他和艾登是怎么跑到巨大的观星甲板上，艾登指一颗，托尼就准确的说出它的名字，然后艾登就一脸震惊的表情，指出另一颗，直到他们玩腻这个游戏。他们又跑到实验室去，托尼把灯光调到百分之三十，举起一盆食人花打算偷袭艾登一下，结果证明艾登就是小动物杀手，连食人花都喜欢他，羞怯地垂下了叶子。他们沿着走廊赛跑，幸亏没被什么人看到，他们去娱乐甲板下三维象棋，艾登偷偷藏起了一颗棋子。最后他们进了托尼的房间。艾登就收起笑脸严肃的问他想不想要，托尼说想，怎么会不想。  
最后的最后，他睡着了。他感觉艾登在他额头落下一个吻。

穆勒进屋的时候拉姆不在床上。被子被掀开，凌乱的堆在一边。浴室里传来水声。穆勒心里一沉，估计对方大概发作的比他想象的快。  
他扣了扣浴室的门：“舰长？”  
水声停了，拉姆的声音隔着门板传来，不甚清晰：“我是不是（停顿）？”  
穆勒点了点头，才意识到他看不见，就大声说了是。然后简单地把情况解释了一下。  
“我其实明白的。”拉姆说，穆勒感觉到那边一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，好像是拉姆靠着门坐了下来：“你知道我是怎么把那个人赶走的吗？用相位枪。然后我就立刻让人把我传送回来了。”  
“那个人长了一张最平凡的脸。”拉姆说：“明天我不一定能认出他。”  
“没关系，”他说，“只不过是下流手段而已，又不是什么毒药，我能挺过去的。”  
托马斯犹豫了一下，站起来，刚走到门口，忽然想起了什么，故意重重的把门在他面前关上，又轻声踱步回到卫生间门口，把听诊器贴到门上。  
他听到轻声的哭泣。  
这一次他不再犹豫了，他直接抬手敲了敲门：“菲利普，把门打开。”  
“如果真的那么难受的话，让我帮你。”他说。他最开始还不太确定拉姆为什么第一个联系他，但是现在他不再怀疑。

戈雷茨卡郁闷的拨了几次穆勒的电话，都没人搭理他。他拎着一大兜子情趣制品站在走廊里发呆，正在这时候，基米希从里面走出来了。  
“你怎么不进去啊？”对方说，踮着脚打算勾住他脖子。  
“我还有事，喂喂约书亚你不要拽我！”，但这话显然是没用的，因为基米希已经直接把他拖进了保安处的办公室，可能因为方便，他直接抓住了戈雷茨卡手里的大袋子。在这种争抢中，那袋子不负众望的裂了，戈雷茨卡绝望的看到不同尺寸的假jj，震动器，润滑油，飞机杯摊开撒了一地，甚至还有几个不同性别的倒模（考虑到穆勒并没有提及对方的族裔，他甚至好心的买了瓦肯人的，啊！）  
“听我说，约书亚。”戈雷茨卡绝望地说：“不是你看到这样的！”

“我在假期期间违反了多条规定。”托尼·克罗斯低头坐在舰长菲利普·拉姆面前：“我让一个陌生人上了船。但我确定他并没有接触任何机密设施。他来自一个能影响费洛蒙的种族，我在全程中并不处于清醒的状态。”  
不清醒，但是很快乐，诚实的瓦肯大脑提醒他。  
难怪他进了屋子会问你真的想要么，他很不安，他舔着嘴唇，人类大脑说。  
难怪食人花都会怕他，瓦肯大脑说。  
他最后落下的亲吻，然后轻轻关上舱门。  
他留在实验室冰箱里的Tribble毛团。  
“我已经让人查看了相关监控，我们并不认为你造成了其他损失。”拉姆审慎地说，双手交叉摆在桌子上：“请回到岗位，你会得到合理的惩罚。但不需要太过自责，毕竟，”他微微错开视线：“假期难免让人作出失常的举动。”

艾登·阿扎尔坐在自己的小船里，正离开第五娱乐区向远处进发。他拨通了一个号码，很快，通讯屏幕上出现了一张年轻的脸，皮肤很白，金色头发，看起来一脸不耐烦。  
“你小子还真要去上学啊。”对方一上来就直接说，“玩够了？”  
“换个环境。”艾登也不恼，把腿往前面一架，“在城市号上呆的感觉怎么样？”  
对方表情和缓下来，看着他甚至有点不易察觉的爱怜。他们随便说了几句，就以那边青年被人叫去看一项数据而中止了谈话。  
屏幕再次恢复成黑色的，艾登坐了一会儿，有点百无聊赖的回头看了一眼，第五的轮廓已经慢慢模糊，和无光的宇宙融合在一起。他又想到他第一次和凯文（就是电话里的男孩）以及蒂博来这边玩时候的场景，那时候他问凯文为什么第五叫第五娱乐区，第一第二第三第四都在哪里，凯文说也可能在别的象限也可能就没有吧，第五叫第五，因为第五是什么都得不到，第五是实际上并不存在。可是在这样的土地上，艾登疑惑地说，我还是觉得挺快乐。  
你在哪里会不快乐啊。凯文说，然后他们三个一起笑了，那时候他们都好年轻。


End file.
